It's Just A Little Crush
by TwistedSystem
Summary: I've told myself it's just a little crush everyday since I met him... I didn't realize the extent of my lie until it was far too late.


**A one-shot thing. Kinda fluffy. Kinda sad. Please review and favorite if you enjoy! It's always appreciated!**

**Here you go!**

* * *

_It's just a little crush._

I repeated it in my head everyday, and yet I didn't believe it at all. I grabbed an apple off the table and walked towards his desk, like I did everyday. It was a habit I'd gotten into. I don't know what it was about him, but I just couldn't help but antagonize him, despite him being a very short-tempered man.

He was sprawled out over papers, reading them with his default frown. I sometimes wondered if that was the only facial expression he knew. I sat down on his desk, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Hey, Guildmaster." I said while grinning.

I heard him mutter something under his breath before saying "What, Aera." I grinned just a little wider, the sound of my name on his lips making me feel a little giddy. His gravelly tone sent shivers up my spine.

_It's just a little crush._

I looked down at the papers, asking curiously "What are you up to?"

"Work...Unlike you. Don't you have something else to do besides pester me?" He muttered without taking his eyes off the papers.

"Nope. Besides, who would talk to you if I didn't?" I said playfully.

He answered "No one, if I would be so lucky to not have tedious small talk with you. Can't you go busy yourself?"

"Maaybe." I answered coyly, taking another bite of my apple. I peered at the man, who was too focused in work to even look at me. His dark green eyes scanned the papers, and I couldn't help but blush a little at the serious look on his face.

_It's just a little crush._

"Aera?"

"Yees, Guildmaster?"

"Go away."

I laughed and said "But Guildmaaassteerrrrr!" I whined.

He clenched his fist slightly, and finally looked up at me. I was smirking ever so slightly. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, unclenching his fist. I just waited for him to start threatening me to get off his desk.

I squeaked in shock when he fluidly threw me over his shoulder. "W-w-what in Oblivion are you doing?!" I asked in absolute confusion. He carried me with ease, not answering my question. Suddenly, he tossed me over his shoulder, and I cried out as I fell into the cold water in the Cistern.

"Now get out and wipe down your leather before it ruins." Was all he said as he walked back over to his desk, returning to his work.

I watched him stride away, speechless. I looked down at my armor and scowled, wondering how much it would cost to replace. I pulled myself from the Cistern, not noticing everyone chuckling to themselves.

I walked past Mercer, and muttered curses under my breath. I heard a low chuckle, and glanced over my shoulder to see a small smirk on his face. I blushed a little and walked off, forgetting my irritation at my leather armor being possibly ruined.

_It's just a little crush,_ I thought with a small smile as I went to my room to change.

* * *

My eyes opened, and I sighed, staring at the ceiling of the Cistern. It was late night or early morning, judging by the very little light glittering through the wooden planks that boarded up the well in Riften. I sat up in bed, stretching out a little. Deciding I wasn't going back to sleep, I strapped up my armor.

I was reaching under my bed when I heard Cynric's familiar voice say "Good morning."

"Morning." I said quietly, feeling around under my bed. He responded "You're up early." I nodded, replying "I can't sleep."

He made a sound as my fingers gripped what I was looking for. "You haven't been sleeping much at all, have you?" He asked quietly.

I sighed, slowly pulling the object from under the bed. "Yeah..It hasn't been easy..." I stared down at the beautiful golden sword, which gleamed even in darkness.

Cynric sighed and said softly "I know... I gotta go. Eyes front, Guildmaster."

I smiled sadly, staring down at the sword in my lap.

"Eyes front."

His footsteps receded, and I was alone, looking down at the sword in front of me. His sword.

_Drip..Drip drip..._

Little droplets of water appeared on the sword, which slowly blurred as my vision clouded. I wiped my eyes, standing up silently.

_It's just a little crush._


End file.
